


don't get answers from eyes

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Humour, Kissing, Making Out, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "Um. Not that I'm complaining, but—" (For the record, Robin isn't complaining.)





	don't get answers from eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

> Title from "Sundown Syndrome" by Tame Impala.

Robin breathes in shallowly, almost panting, before she gets her air intake together enough to make with the words, which is something she's fully aware she should've been doing eons ago, way way _way_ back before the whole kissing thing started, oh yeah. (The kissing thing is distracting; so sue her.)

"Um. Not that I'm complaining, but—" (For the record, Robin isn't complaining.)

Nancy huffs, though she doesn't seem entirely annoyed, more like vaguely amused with a touch of creeping towards impatient. "Then why are your lips still forming words?" she asks. Robin's pretty stoked to notice she's having trouble with the breathing normally thing, too. Her eyes are bright and a faint redness tops her cheeks. Robin stares and swallows around nothing.

"No need to get snippy," she finally comments, a beat too late to have it come across as natural, but her lips sort of twitch around the corners when she says it.

This is fun, even when there's less kissing involved than she'd like. But, then again, she was the one trying for words here.

"Not being snippy. Just—" Nancy sighs abruptly. Maybe long-sufferingly. Robin can't yet tell the difference, and the little thrill she gets at the newness of it all makes up for the uncertainty.

_Kiss me_ is likely what Nancy meant to say, but she sort of did it without bothering with the whole words thing, which kind of should bode badly for Robin's ability to keep it together. Words are all she knows well enough to use, and unless there's another part of the body she could be using to make them with that she doesn't know about then she's maybe a little or a lot screwed.

And she's rambling. In her own head. Not cute. But better than verbal vomit all over the girl she likes. Plus, the whole kiss-me thing comes across better when you're leaning in already to do it.

So Robin kisses her back. They can talk about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rhubarbdreams @ tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/) if you want to share in my obsessions.


End file.
